


popcorn

by XyaLovegood_StormpilotShipper



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Stormpilot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 05:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XyaLovegood_StormpilotShipper/pseuds/XyaLovegood_StormpilotShipper
Summary: Written for the prompt "Scoot over a little bit, please."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is something I wrote like six months ago, and I’m not sure I like it, but I don’t have any ideas for how to change it and I did promise to post a fic on Friday, so… here you go. Have a little fluff.

“Scoot over a little bit, please,” Poe requested as he came back into the living room, holding a bowl of popcorn. Finn had splayed out on the couch in his absence, completely unapologetic. He grinned up at his boyfriend as Poe huffed in annoyance (though he couldn’t hide the small smile that turned up the corners of his lips) when he didn’t budge. “Come on, I asked nicely!” Finn laughed. 

 

“That’s true, but I’m comfy where I am.”

 

Poe stood there glaring (unconvincingly) at him, until he realized he had a rather obvious advantage. “Well, if there’s no room for me on the couch I guess I’ll just have to eat all this popcorn by myself in the other room.” He began to walk away, as if he would actually do it (he wouldn’t. Finn had unbelievably good sad puppy-dog eyes that Poe couldn’t walk away from).

 

“Wait!” Finn cried, playing along. (Because he knew Poe would never actually do it. He couldn’t resist his sad puppy-dog eyes.) “How buttery is it?”

 

Poe grinned. “Very.”

 

“Extra buttery popcorn is my ultimate weakness! Fine, I’ll move.” Poe rolled his eyes fondly at his boyfriend’s theatrics.

 

“Your drama club background is showing.” Finn stuck his tongue out at him, but moved over on the couch. As soon as Poe sat down, though, he scooted as close to him as possible and settled in to watch the movie. (Poe wasn’t complaining.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, come say hi to me on [Tumblr](https://xyalovegood.tumblr.com), if you want. I'm posting a headcanon every day for a month over there, so if you're looking for inspiration or just more Stormpilot in your life, maybe check it out. :)


End file.
